User blog:Teien/Celestine Clover/Character
Celestine Clover 'is the First Lieutenant of Judgment's Research and development Division. Information Celestine and her sister, Astrea, were abandoned by their mother in the streets of Brooklyn, New York. Upon being abandoned, the two underwent an extreme loss of any personal connection to anyone other than themselves, growing increasingly self-centered, and caring only for the well being of one another. In addition to growing an extreme hatred towards their mother, the two also became heavily involved in criminal activity. They became known infamously as simply, "The Unlucky Clovers", and would usually commit muggings of people in alley ways, even sometimes getting in trouble with the local mob, The Dominoes, occasionally. Celestine primarily served as somewhat of a leader of the duo, traditionally acting as Astrea's bodyguard and personally carrying out all of the muggings. This came not only out of being the older and wiser sister, but also out of Astrea's extreme compassion in taking care of Astrea in a motherly fashion. She joined the Hisui Academy at the age of twelve. Appearance Celestine is a slim fifthteen year old girl of below average height. She has large black eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts for her age, which she does not seem to recognize, and she is shown to be slightly taller than Shiori. She has long, black hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest. Celestine is widely known for her beauty, being Judgment’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Dominator Magazine. She wears a big black hooded jacket with a black shirt and black skirt with knee-high socks and high-top shoes. Personality In her younger years, Celestine was known as "The Demon" (''Majin), and before her parent's pseudo-abandonment, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst Judgement and criminals alike. She dressed in a super revealing ero gothic lolita style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Sorano, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they first met at Hisui Academy. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Krichevskoy assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Celestine questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own majic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her other younger sister, Seliah, Celestine somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Celestine is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Celestine plays a motherly role within Judgment, and is often seen running the bar at the local brothel. She is rarely in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of her friends' eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Celestine. In keeping with her motherly role, Celestine is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lords into thinking she was Shiori, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Celestine shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the piano and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Judgement members, but also with many people outside of the the mercenary group. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Celestine was described by Astrea as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Astrea for the three The Unlucky Clovers. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Issei unknowingly calling her an idiot. Powers Martial Arts Intuition- Biomorphing- Shadow Magic- Abilities Celestine was formerly a student that had excellent grades and possessed junior titles in multiple fields of martial arts including [ Karate] and [ Judo] prior to being enrolled in the Hisui Academy. However, she was sought out by witches. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Skill See Also:Judo, Karate, Savate Although her personality implies that she is gentle, Celestine is anything but weak, and is shown to have a great sense of balance and also possesses a substantial amount of physical strength,. This, coupled with her proficiency in several martial arts such as judo and karate, makes Celestine probably the strongest out of her friends, in terms of combat ability. Other Skills '''Immense Strength: Out of her friends, Celestine is the most strongest out of the group. She was able to kick down a steel door and punch Issei a distance away from her. Being able to carry multiple trays laden with multiple cups, plates, glasses and bowls with great ease. Agility and Swiftness: Not only is Celestine strong but her training and skill as an athlet makes her agile and quick whether in combat or in escaping her opponents. Such abilities have allowed her to leap across rooftop with ease. Intellect: Despite her personality, Celestine is actually very intelligent. Sid learns from Celestine's record that, before being possessed by Black Death, she had excellent grades prior to enrolling the Judgement. This high level of achievement continues in her classes at Judgement, where Celestine often earns high grades on her tests, much to the chagrin of Tsugumi who, despite studying herself, falls short of her potential grades. Sleep Reading: Perhaps due to her intelligence but primarily Shaula Gorgon's possession over her, Celestine can study in her sleep. Techniques Drunken Fist: Black Death, while possessing Celestine, can use her incredible reflexes and speed, in conjunction with Celestine's momentum and weight, to defeat the majority of opponents with only a few fluid movements. Cramp Throw: When fighting in Drunken Fist style, without recognition of her actions, Celestine risks injuring herself with a cramp. However, when sleep-fighting, Celestine can re-position her body so that, at the same time she releases the tension of this cramp, she can push back her opponent. Weakness Due to the brainwashing techniques by Black Death, Celestine suffers from memory lapses from time to time. Trivia Celestine's favorite food is Kuzumochi because, according to her, the texture of the food is irresistible. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet